Somebody to love
by Venomous Chronophobia Suiri
Summary: [the GazettE][Reituki]Takanori, un chico que anteriormente fue travestí se transfiere a la Academia de Musica y Artes, un chico quién durante una vida un tanto agitada no ha encontrado a nadie a quién amar y que le corresponda ¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Akira? Quien de ir chica tras chica comienza a preocuparse por Takanori. [Posible Aoiha y otras parejas][Posible Lemmon]
1. Chapter 1

Se despertó temprano, recién iría a una nueva escuela y debía de ser puntual el primer día. Se dio una ducha rápida para después salir y sacar su ropa rápidamente del armario. Sacó un pantalón negro y una playera cuyo único estampado era "It'sonly rock n' roll" en letras rojas, un montón de accesorios de metal, tales como cadenas, anillos y collares. Se colocó un poco de rímel y sombra de ojos negra para después arreglar ligeramente su cabello rubio y bajar corriendo las escaleras. Se preparó un poco de cereal con leche, comió rápido y se lavó los dientes.

Al final salió de su casa cerrando con llave y se dirigió a buen paso hacia su colegio, el cual no quedaba muy lejos. Llegó en poco tiempo a un amplio estacionamiento para aquellos estudiantes que ya conducían, sonrió de lado y continuó su camino por un amplio pasillo, observando hacia el lado izquierdo donde había un pequeño patio con una fuente, y varios árboles. Al voltear a la derecha observó un estante donde se hallaban los trofeos que la escuela o los alumnos habían ganado.

Pasos después comenzaban las puertas que daban a diferentes aulas tanto de usos múltiples como de clases normales o talleres. Llegando casi a la esquina estaba el hueco que daba hacia las escaleras para el piso continuo, un estrecho camino con varias escaleras y un gran ventanal más alto que ancho. Los pasillos seguían, sin embargo, el rubio quiso subir. Tal y como lo esperaba, únicamente habían más aulas con más alumnos.

Volvió a bajar para continuar con el ancho laberinto de pasillos. Hundido en sus pensamientos sintió un fuerte golpe seguido de un dolor no tan fuerte en su espalda baja; había chocado con alguien y por ende su más pequeño y delgado cuerpo cayó sentado al suelo.

—Deja que te ayude — dijo una voz masculina.

Alzó la vista encontrándose con un chico de cabellos castaños tan claros que se podía confundir con un rubio oscuro, su cabello era largo y llevaba medio fleco peinado hacia la derecha, este extendía su mano en señal de ayudarle, el menor al instante la tomó y se levantó.

—Me llamo TakashimaKouyou, pero muchos me dicen Shima — dijo cortés.

Iba a presentarse, pero una masa de chicas le interrumpieron corriendo hacia a donde estaba el castaño, al instante el mayor adquirió un porte coqueto logrando suspiros por parte de las chicas. Shima recordó que el más bajito de los dos aún se encontraba a ahí por lo que dirigió toda su atención a este.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chibi? — dijo con cierto tono de broma.

El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último, odiaba que recalcaran su baja estatura.

—TakanoriMatsumoto— dijo algo cortante, pues realmente se había enfadado.

A lo lejos llegó otro rubio corriendo, quien a diferencia del más bajo de estatura, se le notaban las raíces de color negro, este portaba una bandita en su nariz y sus ojos eran de color azabache.

—Hey, Shima ¿Porqué me dejaste solo? — dijo apoyándose en el hombro del nombrado.

Justo en ese momento gran parte de las chicas que le prestaban atención al castaño rodearon al recién llegado.

—Creo que no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba escapando, Aki — dijo lo más bajito que pudo para que solo su mejor amigo pudiera escucharle.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, el más bajo de los tres ya había emprendido camino a cualquier otro lado, realmente le hastiaba estar entre "chicos populares" ya que antes, cuando acostumbraba a vestir de chica, si, con vestiditos y falditas, el solía formar parte de "las chicas" que rodeaban a los chicos más guapos y realmente era soportar a demasiada gente; estaba claro, nadie debía de descubrir sus extraños gustos u orientación sexual, que a pesar de vestir durante mucho tiempo como chica, también le atraía el sexo opuesto, tanto o incluso un poco menos que su mismo sexo.

* * *

Hui lo más sigiloso que pude de ahí. De mis años de coquetear con chicos aprendí a que los más guapos y populares son los más vacíos y superficiales que existen, porque si bien atraía a bastantes cuando vestía de chica, no era la más popular, y a pesar de recibir confesiones de más personas, muchos chicos me rechazaban, porque hay que admitirlo, me veía "bonita" pero siendo chico no estaba "atribuida" y claro, a los quince años los chicos solo se fijan en eso de las mujeres.

Llegué hasta unas puertas bastante amplias de madera, olía a madera justamente, en esta había decoraciones bastante bonitas, talladas al parecer a mano. Si, fui travestí durante un tiempo, pero también vestía de chico de vez en cuando, y mis intereses por el arte y la literatura no se vieron afectados por mis preferencias sexuales y de vestir, y en cuanto a gustos musicales, me gustaba de todo un poco, desde lo clásico hasta lo moderno, pero en definitiva, lo que más me gustaba era el rock, algo escandaloso.

Abrí una de las dos puertas con cuidado, asomé ligeramente la cabeza y tanto para mi gusto como para mi sorpresa era una biblioteca, esbocé una sonrisa bastante amplia, había encontrado lo que sería próximamente mi templo. Me separé ligeramente cerrando la puerta, rebusqué en mi mochila mi móvil o bien mi iPod, si iba a estar en un lugar tan bello, debía de estarlo a gusto. Mi búsqueda se vio interrumpida por un terrible empujón que hizo irme de bruces al suelo, por segunda vez en la hora.

Voltee realmente molesto, y me encontré con los mismos chicos de hace un rato. Me levanté ignorando los balbuceos que parecían ser intentos de disculpa por parte del castaño mientras el rubio ni se dignaba a mirarme, eso me molestó más.

—... en fin, me disculpo, es solo que te fuiste de repente.

—Es porque me hastía estar con el tipo de gentuza que es popular— dije despectivo, más que nada por su otro amigo, el cual parecía tener los humos hasta la cabeza como para no ofrecerme una disculpa.

—Como sea, me voy — dije, pero una mano me detuvo.

—Hey, ¿por qué no quieres ser mi amigo?— dijo con un tono divertido. Me quedé callado, realmente no estaba de humor como para soportar a ese tipo.

—¿Te crees la gran cosa, enano?— se dignó a hablar por primera vez el rubio con una sonrisa burlona. Me solté bruscamente del agarre del castaño y me fui sin decir nada.

Para mi suerte no me siguieron, y pude por fin buscar un lugar en el cual pudieran ayudarme a encontrar algo en esta enorme escuela. Llegué hasta uno de los patios donde se almuerza en la hora de descanso y me senté en una banca esperando encontrar a alguien con rostro amable y que no fuera popular. Un chico de cabellos café oscuro se me acercó, el chico sonreía ampliamente formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas, parecía amable y ninguna chica lo seguía.

—Oye pequeño, las clases van a comenzar, será mejor que vayas ya a tu aula— dijo amablemente.

Sonreí con timidez —Es que soy nuevo y no sé dónde queda mi aula.

—Oh bien, ¿dime de que salón eres?

—Primer semestre, C

—¡Vaya!— exclamó eufórico —Vamos en el mismo salón, déjame guiarte, ¿cómo te llamas?

—TakanoriMatsumoto

—Bien, Taka-chan, yo soy TanabeYutaka, el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Durante el camino al aula platicamos un rato, genial, mi primer amigo en este colegio. Llegamos al salón poco después de que tocaran el timbre, la maestra aún no había llegado, y por lo que acababa de decirme Kai, si Kai, así le dicen, nos tocaba inglés. La profesora llegó y justo después de ella llegaron los dos tipos que conocí hace poco con la respiración agitada.

—Kouyou, Suzuki ¿tarde en el primer día de clases?— dijo la maestra con tono de molestia.

—En teoría llegamos después que usted, por lo tanto no es del todo tarde— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triunfante provocando la risa de su castaño amigo. La profesora solamente se molestó más, frunciendo el ceño.

—A sus lugares, ahora — solo bastaron esas palabras en un tono seco para que ambos chicos salieran disparados hacia la mesa que compartían.

Yo aún me mantenía parado a mitad del salón sin saber en dónde sentarme. Adelante de la mesa de Shima y su rubio amigo se había sentado Kai, sonreí para mis adentros y me apresuré a sentarme a su lado. La clase comenzó y entonces la profesora no hizo presentarnos conforme estábamos sentados; las clases pasaron rápido, entre las bromas de Shima y su amigo Akira, aunque debo de admitir que tienen sentido del humor realmente habían algunas que llegaban a fastidiarme bastante.

Llegó la hora de descanso y todos salieron disparados del salón. Fui casi el último en salir y para mi sorpresa Kai me esperaba en la puerta. Me apresuré a guardar mis cosas y sacar mi desayuno. Caminamos un poco hasta ir a la cafetería en donde nos sentamos en una mesa vacía.

—¿Me seguirás contando más sobre la escuela? — pregunté animado.

—Sí, claro, verás... suelen haber varios eventos durante el transcurso del año, muchos son artísticos, organizamos conciertos los que estamos en talleres de música...

—¿Tu en que taller estás?

—Percusiones— sonrió —Me encanta tocar la batería.

—¿Enserio? ¡Que genial! Yo toco un poco de batería, pero no soy muy bueno, me gusta más cantar.

—¿A sí? Cántame un poco entonces.

Reí ligeramente —Me da pena hacerlo aquí.

En eso llegaron Shima y Akira con sus bandejas para sentarse con nosotros, el castaño portaba una amplia sonrisa mientras que el rubio mal teñido parecía hastiado. Suspiré con pesadez, voltee a ver a Kai quien había cambiado su típica sonrisa por una expresión de molestia.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

—Es una cafetería, sonrisas, podemos sentarnos en donde queramos— dijo el castaño. Akira rio ante el apodo que le puso a Kai, yo solamente me molesté y los ignoré.

—Además, venimos por el chibi

—No soy tan enano para que me digan así— dije molesto.

—Si lo eres— dijo Akira con un tono burlón.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo nariz

—¡Yo también la tengo!— dijo avergonzado.

—¡Ja! No lo creo

—Y bueno, ¿tú qué hobbit?

—Habló el mal teñido— sonreí victorioso.

—Por lo menos no soy un duende mágico— logré molestarlo, pero él me molestó más.

—Y yo no tengo cara de iguana.

Akira iba a responder algo, pero se vio interrumpido por Kai.

—Ya basta, Shima ¿Qué quieren?

—Ya te dije, venimos por Taka-chan.

Voltee a verle.

—¿Y para qué?— Pregunté secamente.

—Queríamos jugar un poco con nuestro enano favorito— Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, en ese momento supe, que no me espera nada bueno.

Una cálida sensación invadió mi espalda y junto con esta también un suave cosquilleo en mi mejilla. De no ser por la cara de estupefacción de Akira y la rigidez de Shima no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era Kai, que había pasado su brazo rodeándome y me había dado un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé hasta más no poder.

—¿Sabes, Shima? Mejor dejemos a estos dos mariposones en su nube— dijo lo más homofóbico que pudo. Shima solo asintió ligeramente sonrojado a la vez que tomaban marcha para irse a otro lado.

Voltee a ver a Kai, quien había retirado ya su brazo de mi espalda.

—¿Qué fue eso?— dije aún sonrojado.

—Akira es homofóbico— Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro —Era la única forma de librarte de ellos.

Me quedé un rato en silencio antes de poder responder.

—Gracias— dije. Quedé otro momento en silencio mientras nos mirábamos, segundos después comenzamos a reír fuertemente.

—¿Viste su cara?— dijo Kai entre risas.

Me ahogué ligeramente por tanto reír.

—¡Si!— continuamos riendo.

Dejamos de reír, dando paso a un silencio incómodo.

—Tú eres…— dijo Kai sin poder terminar.

—Pansexual— dije con simpleza —¿Y tú?

—Bisexual…

Volvimos a quedar en un incómodo silencio.

—Esto solo fue para ayudarte— dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

—Sí, sí, me queda claro— dije de la misma forma que él.

—Bueno… ¿por qué no vamos por algo de comer?

—Me parece bien.

Nos levantamos de la banca en la que estábamos y nos dirigimos hacia una máquina expendedora. Será entretenido estar en este colegio.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de haber visto aquella escena tan homosexual por parte del enano y sonrisitas logré que Shima y yo nos fuéramos de ahí lo antes posible. Fue una escena tan incómoda.

Nos fuimos de la cafetería y llegamos hasta las canchas para correr, nos subimos a las bancas más altas y quedamos un rato en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir. Voltee a ver a Shima, este mantenía la mirada gacha, sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro. Mi castaño amigo se levantó aún con los cabellos cubriéndole.

—Iré por algo de beber, ya vuelvo...— Dijo, y prácticamente huyó de ahí, dejándome solo.

Suspiré y me recargué ligeramente en la última banca, la más alta. Me froté el rostro, tuve una ligera sensación de vértigo. El timbre sonó, me levanté y bajé de las bancas de dos en dos. Me dirigí al pasillo mientras silbaba el tono de la canción 'It's a hard life' de uno de mis grupos favoritos.

Llegué pronto al salón, el profesor no había llegado ante lo cual sonreí. Me senté en mi lugar, recargándome en la pared. Me coloqué mis audífonos, encendí mi iPod y me relajé escuchando la música que se reproducía. Al poco rato Shima llegó, con dos pepsis en las manos. Se acercó a mi y se sentó en su lugar extendiéndome una de las botellas.

—Tardaste— Dije soltando una pequeña risita pues era algo obvio.

—Lo siento— Dijo de la misma forma que yo.

El profesor llegó al poco rato de que Shima llegara, y junto con este la sala se llenó con todos los alumnos del grupo. Las clases volaron y el día terminó.

—Oye, ¿no te importaría irte solo a casa?

Le miré confundido.

—Me pidieron en el taller que me quedara para ayudar a los más pésimos en guitarra— Se excusó.

Suspiré y sonreí —Si, no importa. Nos vemos mañana, man.

—Adiós, hombre.

Chocamos las manos en símbolo de despedida y me fui.

* * *

Akira se fue tan solo nos despedimos. Me apresuré en guardar mis cosas y me dirigí hacia donde se sentaba el pequeño Taka y Kai Sonrisas, estos me miraron algo confundidos.

—Taka-chan ¿te parece si vamos a plaza esta tarde?— El aludido me miró con desconfianza.

—¿Para qué?

—Nada más... pienso que deberíamos llevarnos mejor.

Kai me lanzó una mirada asesina, debido a nuestra conducta con Akira, Kai siempre nos tuvo desconfianza e incluso algo de rencor.

—Si quieres puedes ir tu también, Kai— Dije intentando ser amable.

—¿Y ese milagro que no me dices sonrisas?— Dijo con algo de odio.

—Creo que sería bueno que nos lleváramos bien.

Kai se quedó un momento callado, relajando su semblante. —De cualquier forma hoy no puedo, ve tú si quieres Taka.

—Está bien— Dijo no muy convencido —¿A qué horas?

—¿A las seis te parece bien?

—Claro.

Una vez quedamos en vernos me dirigí hacia la salida, emprendiendo camino hacia el taller de guitarra. Entre a la pequeña aula, pareciera que no hubiera alguien, sin embargo sentí como me cubrían la boca por detrás y me inmovilizaban con un fuerte agarre.

—¿Dónde está Ruki?— Dijo una voz áspera que no logré distinguir.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa rápidamente, el tiempo pasó rápido mientras escuchaba música. La escena de la mañana pasó por mi mente causándome un escalofrío y un extraño sentimiento.

Subí a mi habitación, nadie me esperaba en casa y nadie lo haría. Cuando mis padres se separaron, con mi madre y mi hermana nos fuimos a vivir con la abuela, sin embargo cuando entré a secundaria decidí vivir por mi propia cuenta, claro que mi madre iba a visitarme de vez en cuando y me proporcionaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Lo mejor de todo es que ya estaba acostumbrado y también que Shima vivía a lado mío en las mismas condiciones a diferencia de que él vivía con sus hermanas.

Me cambié de ropa y me acosté, tomé mi consola de Nintendo DS y me puse a jugar para entretenerme un rato, sin embargo una duda entró en mi mente. Quería saber más sobre Takanori. Me desconcerté ante mis propios pensamientos, sin embargó no abandoné mi duda y encendí mi portátil. Esperé un pequeño rato en lo que encendía y cuando por fin se mostró el fondo de pantalla, una imagen de Led Zeppelin, me apresuré a entrar al navegador. Entré al facebook y busqué su cuenta, lo busqué de mil y un formas, como TakanoriMatsumoto, como TakaMatsumoto, y otras más que no recuerdo, sin embargo no me aparecía ninguna cuenta que tuviera una foto de perfil suya. Torcí el labio en señal de disgusto, después me las arreglaría para encontrarlo... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Ese gnomo no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Me crucé de brazos sentado en la silla rotatoria negra de mi escritorio. Me paré y bajé en busca de una limonada, ya me pondría a hacer algo que me distrajera un buen rato.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que dieran las seis. Shima se apresuraba en vestirse y arreglarse ligeramente, y no para que se viera bien para el más bajito, sino porque no podía salir de la casa sin arreglarse, eso no era lo que sus hermanas le habían enseñado.

Bajó corriendo de su habitación, tomó sus llaves y se fue. No había problema con dejar la casa sin llave pues sus hermanas estaban en su habitación. Había tomado el metro, era lo más rápido que podía llegar.

Corrió, pero no muy rápido pues cuidaba su cabello y su ropa de no ser arruinada. Llegó a la plaza a las 6:20. Buscó con la mirada al más pequeño, le costó un poco encontrarlo debido a su estatura.

—Hola— Alzó la mano mientras se acercaba al mayor.

—Hola chibi, ¿cómo estás?

—Bastante bien.

Se dirigieron hasta el área de juegos, estuvieron ahí un gran rato, entre el boliche, el cual le costó un poco a Takanori debido al peso de la bola, sin embargo eso no impidió que se divirtieran, también en la mesa de billar, unos videojuegos de matar zombis, el guitar hero, un juego de simulación de montañas rusas, entre otros.

Habían reído bastante en todo el rato, habían platicado sobre sus gustos dándose cuenta de que no eran muy distintos, y de hecho Shima comenzaba a verlo como un hermano menor.

Después de gastar boletos en juegos se dirigieron a una cafetería, se sentaron en una mesa y un mesero llegó a pedir su orden.

—Un frappuccino cajeta

Shima se quedó un rato mirando la carta antes de responder

—Un té helado— El mesero asintió y se fue.

Un silencio los invadió, a Takanori no le incomodaba, sin embargo a Shima si, ese era el momento en el que le diría la razón por la cual lo invitó.

—Dime algo Taka-chibi.

Takanori solo dirigió su mirada hacia él dándole a entender que le prestaba atención.

Shima tomó aire, eso era algo que nunca había tocado tema con nadie y hacerlo por primera vez le causaba nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasó Shima?— Dijo el más pequeño al ver que se había quedado en silencio.

—Verás...— Por fin dijo el mayor —Lo que pasó hoy en la mañana...

Takanori se quedó pensando un rato tratando de recordar a que se refería, Shima, al ver que no contestaba decidió continuar.

—Con Kai... cuando te dio un beso... en la mejilla, claro— Dijo entrecortadamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El más bajo de estatura comenzó a toser, se había ahogado con su propia saliva al oír aquello. Shima dio un ligero salto pues le había tomado por sorpresa.

Takanori se sonrojó, comenzó a cuestionarse si decirle que solo había sido para librarse de ellos, pero después de pasar un buen rato y bastante divertido dudó en decirle pues podría molestarse.

—Eh... ¿qué quieres saber?— Tanteó el terreno.

—Quiero saber...— El aire había tensado —Tú... ¿eres gay?

Sin saber en qué momento había dejado de respirar soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Takanori pensó que aquello era suerte, sin embargo cambió de opinión al caer en la cuenta de a que llevaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No...— Dijo un poco dudoso. Shima dio un respingo pues creyó que la respuesta sería "Sí" si tenía un poco de suerte —Soy Pansexual— Se decidió en decir.

En el poco rato que llevaba con Shima se habían tomado un poco de confianza, y a Takanori no le parecía una mala persona por lo que decidió que estaría bien en decirle. Shima le miró desconcertado.

—¿Para qué querías saber?

—Es que, verás... yo soy gay— Aquello sorprendió notablemente al rubio.

—Pero Akira...

—Es homofóbico, lo sé, por eso quería saber si tú lo eras...

—... Para poder desahogarte— Dijo el menor.

Takanori le sonrió ligeramente, ahora sabía que podía confiar en Shima, al fin de cuentas él le había dicho su secreto más íntimo.

—Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—Descuida, puedes confiar en mi cuando me necesites— Ambos sonrieron.

—¿Cómo es ser pansexual?

—Bueno... yo solía travestirme, hace mucho tiempo.

Shima abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aquello no se lo esperaba

—Pero... espera, ¿eso no sería ser transexual?

—No, porque también me atraen las mujeres.

—Ya veo.

El más bajo de los dos sacó su móvil buscando algo, después le extendió este a Shima.

—¿Quién es?— Dijo mirando a la pantalla, en esta se veía la foto de una chica rubia, con el flequillo levantado hacia arriba en media cola, sus ojos azul celeste, portaba un vestido corto, color negro con muchos detalles blancos y unas botas de cuero negro. Llevaba varias pulseras y collares.

—Soy yo— Dijo atento a su reacción.

Shima se quedó un rato sin decir nada, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar y lo que acababa de ver.

—Este... ¿eres tú?

—Así es.

—Wow, te vez como una chica.

—Ese era el sentido— Rio levemente.

El castaño se quedó otro rato mirando la foto que aparecía en la pantalla táctil del teléfono. Poco después le extendió nuevamente dicho aparato. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron hablando, el mesero llegó y les entregó sus bebidas.

* * *

Después de haber jugado un poco en el play, de haber practicado un poco de bajo y de escribir me tiré en mi cama viendo al techo. Mi vista se quedó en un punto inespecífico. Durante toda la tarde la escena del beso de Kai atormentó mi mente, me hacía sentir extraño. Entonces una idea pasó por mi mente, iría a ver a Shima, quizá eso me distraiga un poco, con mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Me levanté, observé el reloj, ya eran las 8:00 pm, sería mejor que me apresurara.

Me dirigí hacia el armario, saqué una playera, un pantalón y un suéter. Me cambié rápido y bajé las escaleras. Tomé mis llaves y salí, la ventaja de tener a Shima como vecino era que podía verlo cuando quisiera.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ya me encontrara frente a su puerta. Toqué el timbre una, dos, tres veces y nada, nadie abría. Miré por la ventana, las luces estaban encendidas.

Iba a volver a insistir cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica alta del mismo color de cabellos y ojos de Shima, era una de sus hermanas mayores.

—¡Akira! ¿Qué tal?

—Hola Haru, ¿está Shima?

—No, salió hace ya un rato— Dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Ya veo, ¿Y no te dijo a dónde iba?

—No, no dejó ni una nota.

—Vale, gracias, me saludas a Sakura.

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos.

Después de eso Haruna cerró la puerta y yo me viré sobre mi propio eje. Saqué mi móvil y busqué a mi contacto más frecuente, Shima. Marqué de inmediato y esperé a que contestara la otra línea. Fue poco el rato que esperé antes de escuchar la voz de mi querido amigo, este parecía que se estaba ahogando en risas.

—¿Bueno?— Dijo por fin.

—¿Shima? ¿En dónde estás?

—Estoy en la plaza ¿por?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Aguarda un momento Aki.

Oí otra voz que le estaba hablando a Shima.

—Shima ¿con quién estás?

—Estoy con el enano— Dijo para después volver a ahogarse en risas.

Apreté inconscientemente mi móvil.

—Oye Aki, ven a plaza un rato.

—Claro, ahora si me invitas— Dije algo celoso.

—Ay hombre, no te pongas así.

—¿Y cómo no? Si no me dijiste nada.

—Ya, ven a plaza, estamos en el starbucks.

—Vale, iré en un momento.

Ambos colgamos y entonces yo emprendí camino a la plaza a la que más le gusta ir a Shima.

* * *

Escupí mi té helado, empapando ligeramente a Taka para después comenzar a ahogarme entre risas. Taka en parte molesto y en parte entre risas me riñó por reírme mientras bebía.

—Jajaja ¿enserio?— Dije aún sin poder recuperarme del todo.

—Sí, Jajaja, el tipo puso una cara tan estúpida al darse cuenta de que era hombre.

Continué riendo al imaginarme a aquel chico descubriendo que estaba a punto de involucrarse con otro hombre.

—¿Y alguna vez lo has hecho?

—No, nunca he llegado tan lejos con alguien— Dijo tomando un sorbo de su frappuccino.

Miré hacia la puerta y Taka hizo lo mismo. Akira estaba entrando, llevaba una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, se acercó a nuestra mesa y saludo secamente, arrastró una silla y se sentó en esta.

—¿Y bien?— Dijo de forma cortante.

—Ay Aki, no te enojes— Le abracé.

—No estoy enojado— Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras Taka observaba la escena algo incómodo.

—Iré a ordenar— Dijo zafándose de mi agarre y levantándose para después dirigirse a la barra.

—¿No que no lo sabía?— Me preguntó el pequeño rubio un tanto confundido.

—No lo sabe— Suspiré.

—Deberías decírselo, mientras más pronto será mejor.

Volví a suspirar, y después de eso nos quedamos en silencio pues Akira había regresado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanta risa te traías mientras hablábamos por teléfono?

Voltee a ver a Takanori.

—Le comentaba sobre mi anterior colegio, era un lugar en el que prácticamente los alumnos tenían control sobre los maestros, durante los ciclos escolares trabajábamos muy poco.

—Era genial tu colegio entonces— Dijo Akira con una sonrisa de lado.

—No tanto, no había una amplia biblioteca, ni tampoco habían muchos eventos musicales.

Al escuchar aquello último Akira y yo le miramos horrorizados, la música era algo que ambos amábamos y claro, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música también.

Observé mi reloj, palidecí al instante. —Oh mierda.

—¿Qué pasa?— Dijo Akira.

—Falta poco para que den las nueve y no les avisé a mis hermanas porque ya era tarde.

—Vete ya entonces— Dijo Akira —Tus hermanas podrían matarte— Al decir aquello ambos reímos pues sabíamos que era cierto.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana Akira, adiós Taka.

Me despedí de ambos, Akira chocó su mano con la mía y a Taka le revolví sus cabellos.

* * *

Ambos vimos a Shima irse, me quedé un momento viendo cómo se iba para después voltear. El mesero llegó con mi orden, tomé el vaso con la malteada de fresa y me senté tomando un poco de la bebida. Voltee a ver al enano, este miraba con algo de asco mi bebida.

—¿Qué?— Intenté sonar desinteresado pero mi tono fue algo más seco.

—No me gustan las fresas.

Hizo una mueca que más bien parecía un puchero, aquella imagen me pareció adorable, cosa que me reprendí mentalmente. Hice una media sonrisa, me acerqué para poder apretarle las mejillas.

—Que diva— Le bromee.

—Ay— Se quejó cerrando un ojo en señal de dolor, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas debido a que se las estaba pellizcando.

Le solté las mejillas riendo ligeramente. Me sentí nervioso, no supe la razón, su aspecto en ese momento era adorable, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y continué tomando de mi bebida.

Mi móvil vibró, era un mensaje de texto de alguna de las chicas a las que le di mi número esa tarde. Teclee una respuesta rápida con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Alcé la vista y vi como el enano se levantaba de su lugar y pagaba su bebida.

—Ya me voy— Dijo fría mente.

—Espera, te acompaño— dije sin saber por qué realmente.

El me miró raro —Es tarde, cualquiera querría pervertir a un niño como tú— Bromee con una sonrisa sarcástica, el solo me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Está bien.

De alguna u otra forma me sentí ligeramente feliz ¿qué te está pasando Akira? Nos fuimos del lugar, yo ya había pagado mi malteada por lo que no había problema.

Salimos de la plaza, yo solo seguía a Takanori pues no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba su casa.

—Conozco un atajo para llegar más rápido— Dijo el frotándose los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, se me olvidó mi chaqueta en casa.

Me saqué mi suéter negro y se lo puse en los hombros, tenía la necesidad de protegerlo, y eso me hacía sentirme extraño, nunca había sido así con nadie, quizá solo era mi instinto paterno o algo por el estilo.

Se paró y me volteó a ver extrañado, yo me paré en seco ligeramente sorprendido. Se volteó y simplemente siguió caminando, yo hice lo mismo.

Pasamos por una calle bastante solitaria, no había nadie y las luces era bastante débiles, la única luz fuerte que logré distinguir era la luz de un mini-súper que se hallaba ahí, bastante raro siendo un lugar tan solitario. Me quedé un rato mirando la calle hasta que recordé que a inicio de semana se me había olvidado comprar pan cuando fui por la despensa.

—Oye enano. Me volteó a ver sin detenerse.

—Necesito comprar algo— continué —Espérame un momento.

El solo asintió, poco después nos paramos frente al mini-súper y yo entré. Me pasee por los estrechos pasillos, con la mirada atenta a los artículos que vendían, llegué hasta donde estaban las bolsas de pan y sonreí victorioso. Tomé una y me dirigí hacia la caja, había una cola ligeramente larga, suspiré con pesadez.

Mire mi reloj, ya eran las 9:20, la música era un tanto relajante así que solamente suspiré e intenté tranquilizarme, seguramente me atenderían dentro de poco.

Se oyó un ruido afuera, me extrañé un poco sin embargo lo ignoré. Otro ruido y después de eso se empezaron a oír gritos, observé a mi alrededor, nadie de ahí se había inmutado cosa que me extrañó aún más, ¿sería que estaba imaginando cosas?

Entonces los gritos aumentaron así que me giré ya hastiado. La escena que vi me paralizó, sentí como me hervía la sangre y como sentía que iba a matar a alguien. Era Takanori y otros tipos, estos sostenían a Taka de forma que no pudiera moverse, el intentaba soltarse del agarre, se notaba que estaba asustado.

Solté el pan, con el rostro inexpresivo y a paso firme me dirigí hacia la salida. Abrí de un portazo atrayendo la atención de los tipos y de Taka. Me acerqué al tipo que sostenía de las piernas al enano y le proporcioné un puñetazo en el rostro logrando que se desequilibrara y lo soltara, entonces comencé a golpearlo, toda la ira que tenía contenida salió a flote, el tipo debajo de mí no tenía forma de librarse, entonces sentí como sus otros amigos me separaban de él y me acorralaban, golpee a uno, de ojos marrones y cabello bastante corto, estilo militar, este cayó aturdido, realmente servían los entrenamientos de futbol americano y CrossFit. Otro de ellos sacó una navaja, intentó clavármela pero fui bastante ágil y le pegué una patada en el estómago.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y de lo que hacía, solamente sé que recuperé la cordura al ver a Taka en una esquina llorando, abrazando sus piernas. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé en brazos. Salí corriendo con Taka en brazos antes de que alguien más quisiera involucrarse. Continué corriendo hasta que los perdí de vista, justo en un parque vacío, reconocía ese parque, cuando era pequeño solía ir a ese lugar. Me acerqué hacia un árbol y lo dejé ahí sentado, después lo abracé fuertemente. Aún estaba furioso, verlo de esa forma me enojó en sobremanera. Taka ahora estaba más tranquilo, me había abrazado también y en ese momento solo soltaba ligeros sollozos casi inaudibles.

Me separé y le miré, él ya había dejado de llorar y ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas dándole un aspecto bastante tierno.

—¿Quiénes eran?— Me atreví a preguntar.

Él no respondió, al parecer no tenía intenciones de responder por lo que no insistí.

—¿Dónde queda tu casa?— Le pregunté.

—Sólo faltan unas cuadras—Su voz sonó débil.

Asentí y volví a tomarlo en brazos. Él rodeó mi cuello y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, y aunque aquello me hizo sentir un tanto incómodo, después de unos minutos me acostumbré e incluso podría jurar que aquella sensación de calidez me había gustado, cosa que claro, no aceptaría frente a nadie.

Caminé u par de cuadras hasta que Taka me dijo que me detuviera frente a una casa de dos piso, color rojo carmín, con una valla. Me dio las llaves y abrí, una vez entramos lo bajé y el colgó las llaves en la pared.

—Gracias por todo— Su voz aún estaba algo apagada.

—Descuida— No pude decir nada más.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó un momento ahí parado, después de unos minutos volteó a verme.

—¿Sigues aquí?— Dijo un tanto extrañado pero a la vez de manera seca.

Reí —No, claro que no, sólo soy un holograma— Bromee.

—Puedes irte, no necesitas quedarte aquí.

—Esperaré a que vuelva tu madre— Dije pues me había percatado de que no había nadie en casa.

—Mi madre no vendrá.

—Entonces esperaré a la persona con la que vives.

—Duerme en casa de su novia— Dijo un poco molesto.

—¿Eh?

—Mi hermano duerme en casa de su novia.

—¿Y tus padres?

—¡Ya te dije que no van a venir!— Gritó con notable molestia.

Se volteó dándome la espalda, al parecer realmente le había hecho enojar. Me quedé un rato pensando, quizá era un tema complicado.

—Entonces espérame.

—¿Eh?

—Iré a mi casa por ropa.

—¿Para qué?

—Voy a dormir aquí tonto— dije riendo levemente.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Acaso crees que te dejaré solo después de lo que pasó— Dije seriamente.

Él solamente se quedó callado. —Bien, entonces espérame aquí, iré por mi ropa.

Tomé sus llaves y salí, me fui a la parada del bus y dentro de media hora estuve en mi casa. Entré rápidamente y subí a mi habitación, saqué una muda de ropa y mi uniforme, también saqué ropa interior limpia, lo mentí en una mochila y me fui.

Regresé a la casa de Taka y colgué las llaves en dónde él las había colgado anteriormente. Busqué con la mirada la puerta del baño, no fue muy difícil encontrarla. Me metí y me saqué la ropa, acostumbraba a dormir en bóxer así que no tardé mucho. Salí del baño, iba lanzar mi mochila al sofá sin embargo me percaté de que Takanori se había molestado en arreglarme una sábana y unas almohadas sobre este, no pude evitar sonreír.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia su habitación, me costó un poco decidirme entre una de las dos puertas que tenían nombres grabados en estas pues en una decía "Takahiro" y la otra decía Ruki, cosa que me extrañó. Al final opté por la que decía Ruki.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, vi un bulto en la cama por lo que supuse que ya estaría durmiendo. Me acerqué con cuidado y al verlo dormido no pude despegar mis ojos de él sino hasta que me percaté de mis extraños pensamientos, se veía tan lindo dormido.

Pensé en distraerme, así que observé su habitación, estaba llena de posters CD'S había una portátil y una PC, una televisión de buena calidad. En si su casa estaba bastante bonita, parecía que realmente tenía dinero. Continué recorriendo con la mirada su habitación. Las paredes eran de un color rojo opaco, había varias fotos, sin embargo hubo una que me llamó la atención, estaba pegada en su armario. Me acerqué para verla mejor, cosa que no fue muy buena idea pues al distinguir bien la foto se me oprimió el pecho y un sentimiento extraño me invadió.

En la foto estaba un Takanori de cabellos negros con unos mechones rojos, estaba tomado de la mano con una chica ligeramente más baja que él, de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y unos mechones en su cabello de color azul también. Apreté fuertemente los puños y salí de la habitación.

Bajé, me acosté en el sofá, sin embargo ese sentimiento todavía no me dejaba tranquilo, ese sentimiento me mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

"Si me pongo a pensar de esa forma..."

Me di vuelta una vez más sobre mi cama. Mantenía de vez en cuando los ojos cerrados, sin embargo no duraba mucho tiempo pues los volvía a abrir.

Después de haber estado a punto de ser violado mi mente me atormentó con recuerdos. Aunque muchos de los recuerdos que tenía no eran desagradables no me gustaba recordar mi anterior yo.

"Tal vez tuve la culpa"

No, yo siempre fui cuidadoso en mi anterior colegio. Aún recuerdo como comenzó todo.

* * *

_Acababa de mudarme a la casa de mi hermano. Ya habían pasado ya dos años desde el trágico accidente automovilístico que llevó al fin de la vida de mi madre._

_Ya dos años de vivir con la abuela y ver a Takahiro solo los fines de semana gracias a su trabajo. Takahiro, mi hermano, se fue de la casa a los 16 con la excusa de que mi madre gastaba mucho en los dos, el tomó esa decisión después de haberla planeado durante un año en secreto, justo a los 15 años, cuando consiguió trabajo._

_El siempre decía que mi madre gastaba mucho en ambos, por eso tomó esas decisiones, y a pesar de que fueron algo duras tanto para mi madre como para mi, era lo mejor, y realmente eso le ayudó mucho a mamá. Sin embargo, ese mismo año en el que Takahiro consiguió su propia casa mi madre falleció._

_Ella iba en la carretera, en una noche lluviosa, perfecta para ocultar las cosas, incluyendo el pequeño auto de mi madre. Un camión de carga no logro divisarlo, provocando un choque, logrando que el pequeño auto derrapara y terminara volcado sobre la tierra húmeda._

_Entonces me mudé con la abuela, y después de dos años de vivir con ella, cuando Takahiro cumplió los 18, pude mudarme con él, a mis 13 años de edad._

_Desde hacía unos meses decidí entrar a trabajar en una tienda de música, trabajar rodeado de discos era maravilloso. También me cambié de colegio, no sería nada fácil para mi pues no soy mucho de socializar, aunque un cambio no me vendría nada mal._

_—¿Qué tanto piensas pequeño?— Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos._

_—Sólo recordaba a mamá._

_Voltee a verlo, él era mi ejemplo a seguir, mi hermano había sido un hombre bastante fuerte y cada vez lo era más, yo también quería ser así. Él se mantenía con la mirada fija al frente, un buen conductor sin duda._

_—Ella era una mujer valiente— Dijo por fin._

_No me digné a responder, no quería. Devolví mi vista a la ventana del coche y suspiré._

_—¿Y papá— Dije débilmente._

_Aunque ya conocía la historia quería volverla a escuchar._

_—Murió de cáncer cuando eras sólo un bebé, Ruki._

_Ruki... esa era la forma en la que mi madre solía llamarme, y sólo mi hermano podía hacerlo ahora, de ahí en más no dejaba que nadie me llamara así._

_Llegamos a la casa de Takahiro, bajamos del auto y comenzamos a sacar las maletas. Me quedé un rato observando, era una casa pequeña, sin embargo Takahiro me había contado que planeaba construirle otro piso._

* * *

Un ruido me hizo cerrar los ojos de inmediato. Era la puerta, se había abierto. Supuse que era Akira, al parecer había regresado de su casa. De alguna u otra forma me sentí feliz, se estaba preocupando por mí.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa muy leve, sentía su mirada fija en mi, temía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que aún seguía despierto, aunque, ¿por qué habría de temerle a eso?

Oí el sonido de una hoja, más bien de una fotografía, ese sonido que producía cuando las agarraban, sin embargo lo ignoré y volví a sumergirme en mis recuerdos.

* * *

_Poco después de terminar de desempacar me di una ducha rápida y me cambié alistándome para irme a la tienda._

_El dueño del lugar solamente me contrató porque mi hermano había trabajado ahí y porque conocía sobre nuestra situación, de otra forma no me hubiera dado el trabajo. También me hubiera gustado trabajar en una tienda de instrumentos, pero no aceptan a menores de 15 así que tendré que esperar._

_Tomé el metro para ir más rápido, una vez llegué a mi destino intenté pasar entre la gente sin salir lastimado, ese día realmente habían muchas personas. Caminé apresuradamente pues ya se me hacía algo tarde._

_Entré y saludé a los otros dos chicos que trabajaban ahí. Kou, un chico rubio de cabello corto y ojos marrones tirándole al rojo, de mi misma edad, y Soishiro, un chico de cabellos pintados en un color morado y ojos azules, también de cabello corto, el tenía dos años más que nosotros._

_—Hola Taka— Dijo un alegre Kou._

_—Hola Kou— Sonreí —¿En dónde está Soishiro?_

_—Fue por unas cajas a la bodega, ya vendrá. Asentí mientras tomaba el chaleco que usaban los empleados y me colocaba._

_—¡Es cierto!— Exclamó Kou tras haber recordado algo —Hoy te mudabas con tu hermano._

_—Así es— Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la bodega seguido de Kou. Ahí me encontré a Soishiro, estaba agachado, al parecer se le había caído algo._

_—Ah, hola Taka ¿qué tal?— dijo una vez termino de recoger las cosas que se le habían caído._

_—Bien— Sonreí._

_—¿Entonces te cambiaras de escuela?— dijo Kou._

_—Sí, mañana será mi primer día— Dije algo nervioso._

_—Eeh, pareces nervioso— Dijo Kou acercándose a mí para visualizarme bien._

_—P-Pues sí, un poco._

_Kou rio levemente._

_—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no te van a comer._

_Soishiro soltó una carcajada —Basta Kou, asustas al pobre Taka._

_Un ligero rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas._

_—Hey Taka-chan— dijo Kou atrayendo mi atención. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios —Te ves muy lindo sonrojado._

_Mi sonrojo aumentó —Q-Qué cosas dices K-Kou._

_—Es que es como si fueras una chica… de hecho, seguro te verías lindo vistiendo como chica._

_Desvié la mirada a pesar de que ahí adentro estaba algo oscuro._

_—¡Nada que ver!— Exclamé —Soy un chico, visto como chico…_

_—Te gustan los chicos— dijo Kou como si fuera eso lo que yo iba a decir._

_—¡¿Qué?!— Me exalté. Podía sentir como mi rostro ardía._

_—Ay vamos, chibi, no hay nada de malo, a mi me gustan los chicos también— Dijo Kou como si fuera lo más común del mundo._

_—Es cierto, a mi también— dijo Soishiro riendo levemente._

_—Pues… no lo sé realmente._

_—Tal vez eres Bisexual._

_—Yo lo soy— Dijo Soishiro._

_—La verdad… es que el género no importa, si realmente se ama ¿cierto? — dije inocentemente._

_Kou soltó una carcajada —Pues si, en eso tienes razón._

* * *

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme con Akira, sin embargo una desilusión me inundó al ver vacía la habitación. Me levanté de la cama, realmente no podía dormir, o realmente no tenía ni idea si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera estado semi-dormido.

Iba a ir al baño, sin embargo al echarle un vistazo a mi armario noté que no estaba una de mis fotos más preciadas, mi foto con Su.

Voltee a ambos lados con desespero, era la única foto que se había dejado tomar ella, era bastante raro que consiguieran una foto sin una buena reñida o un buen golpe, ella era así, algo brusca pero bastante amable si la conoces a fondo.

Recorrí con la vista mi habitación en busca de mi preciada foto. Suspiré de alivio al encontrarla en el escritorio donde se hallaba mi portátil. Tomé la foto y volví a pegarla.

Fui al baño y me eché un poco de agua en la cara para relajarme. Salí y bajé para buscar un vaso de leche, tal vez eso me ayudaría a dormir.

Bajé en silencio, parecía que Akira ya se había dormido y no quería despertarlo. Sin embargo, pareció balbucear algo, provocando que diera un ligero salto y casi me resbale de las escaleras.

—Taka…nori—Suspiré algo aliviado, al parecer estaba hablando entre sueños —Me… gustas.

Aquello hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Eso era imposible, Akira era homofóbico, no podría gustarle. Me sonrojé y sacudí la cabeza, quizás sólo era su sueño, no tendría porque ser algo relacionado con la realidad.

Reí ligeramente y me encaminé hacia el refrigerador. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

* * *

_—Por ejemplo… Takanori, tú me gustas— Dijo Kou con semblante serio._

_—¡¿Eh?!_

_Kou y Soishiro comenzaron a carcajearse dejándome más que sonrojado y paralisado._

_—¡Como amigo!— Kou continuó riéndose tras decir eso._

_Suspiré de alivio._

_—No hagas ese tipo de bromas Sakakibara— Sonreí de lado, Kou odiaba que le llamaran por su apellido._

_—K-o-u, KOU. Recuérdalo chibi— Dijo señalándome con el dedo índice._

_Soishiro se limitó a reír —Son tan inmaduros._

_—Lo dice el viejo—Dijo Kou sonriendo burlesco._

_—¡No soy viejo!— Dijo Soishiro dándole un zape en la cabeza a Kou._

_Dejamos de ordenar los discos en los estantes para dirigirnos a la caja registradora._

_—Hey Taka, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?— Dijo un Kou eufórico._

_—Vale, dime._

_—El que venda menos hoy, sean discos o dulces, hará lo que el ganador quiera._

_—Me parece bien— Sonreí ladino._

_—Jo, ya te quiero ver con traje de maid, o mejor, sólo con un vestido, no necesitas ser maid— Kou rió._

_—¡Ja! Yo ya ansío verte así._

_—Chicos… YO ansío verlos a los dos haciendo semejante tontería— Está vez fue Soishiro quien rió._

_Kou le dirigió una mirada asesina —¿Y tú no participarás? O tienes miedo._

_Tras decir eso Soishiro y Kou comenzaron a pelear, me limité a verlos a y reír pues ellos siempre se llevaban así, todos nos llevábamos así, éramos grandes amigos._

_Después de unos minutos me decidí a separarlos y entonces declaramos por iniciado la apuesta. Cada que entraba un cliente dependía de dónde estuviéramos y de que tan rápidos podíamos ser para que ninguno de los otros dos nos lo quitara. Así fue toda la tarde, fue bastante entretenido. Llegó la hora de contar, dónde se decidiría quién sería el perdedor y qué tendría que hacer._

_Cada quién se dispuso a contar sus discos y dulces vendidos._

_—Yo vendí 20 discos y 13 dulces—Habló por fin Soishiro._

_—Yo vendí 13 discos y 15 dulces— Terminé de contar._

_—Yo… vendí 12 discos…— Casi podía oler mi victoria —Y 17 dulces._

_—¡¿Qué?!_

_—Taka, parece que has perdido— Dijo Soishiro posando una mano en mi hombro._

_Yo no podía creerlo._

_—Bien Soishiro, ¿qué hará Taka?— dijo Kou sonriendo como siempre._

_—Hummh, no sé, pero no hay que ser muy malos con el chibi._

_—¿Qué tal… si mañana va vestido de chica a su colegio?_

_—Pero sólo el primer día— dijo Soishiro._

_—Sí, sí._

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!_

_—Chibi, apuestas son apuestas— Dijo Kou alzando los hombro._

_—Agh está bien._

* * *

Inconscientemente comencé a apretar mi vaso de leche al recordar aquello, maldito Kou, nunca le hice pagar semejante vergüenza que me hizo pasar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que cumplí los 15 dejé de trabajar ahí y por ende tenía ya bastante tiempo de que no veía ni a Soishiro ni a Kou, realmente extrañaba a ese par de locos, eran mis dos mejores amigos y ya no los veía, eso realmente era triste.

Terminé mi leche y dejé el vaso en el lavaplatos, salí de la cocina y me dispuse a subir, sin embargo vi a Akira, aún estaba dormido y realmente se veía lindo de esa forma. Me pregunto cómo se llevaría con Kou y con Soishiro, a lo mejor y llegaban a ser grandes amigos también, o en el peor de los casos, un odio mutuo crecería entre ellos.

Me acerqué a él, me arrodillé frente al sofá y lo observé dormir, sus manos cruzadas encima de su estómago, su pecho subiendo y bajado con lentitud, sus labios rosados entreabiertos. No m di cuenta que me estaba acercando sino hasta que sentí su aliento cerca de mis labios. Entonces me separé con brusquedad, cayendo sentado en el piso, despertando a Akira.

—¿Qué pasa Taka?— dijo somnoliento.

—Y-Yo… sólo no podía dormir— Al final de cuentas no era del todo mentira.

Sonrió aún adormilado, dándole un aspecto aún más lindo y tierno. Se recargó sobre su brazo para verme mejor.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Entonces mi sonrojo aumentó —N-No, estoy bien.

—Si ajá.

—Te lo juro.

—Está bien, te creo— Tras decir eso volvió a quedarse dormido.

Suspiré y me levanté de ahí para después subir a mi cuarto y enredarme entre las cobijas.

* * *

_Takahiro ya se había ido a trabajar. Ayer Kou y Soishiro me acompañaron a una tienda de ropa para compra cosas de chicas que pudiera usar hoy. Suspiré con pesadez, realmente no me agradaba la idea para nada, es decir, la primera impresión es lo que cuenta ¿qué dirán los demás al saber que soy un chico vestido de chica?_

_Me di una ducha rápida y saqué la ropa que se suponía que usaría. También se habían encargado de ponerme extensiones en mi hermoso cabello negro. Me coloqué el uniforme escolar femenino, este consistía de una falda color violeta casi azul, una camisa blanca de botones y un suéter color amarillo casi pálido, también llevaba un listón rojo en el cuello de la camisa._

_Suspiré, no era tan malo como pensé. Me coloqué unas calcetas bastante largas pues el hecho de llevar falda me hacía sentir inseguro. Me dirigí hacia el espejo del baño y cepillé mi cabello. Realmente no me veía mal… para nada, de hecho, podría decir que me gusta cómo me veo._

_Salí de mi cuarto, desayuné algo ligero y me lavé los dientes. Tomé mi mochila y me coloqué los zapatos en el genkan._

_Salí de la casa cerrando con llave y me dirigí al colegio. En el trayecto iba volteando hacia los lados, tenía miedo de que me dijeran travestí, o alguna otra cosa._

_Llegué al colegio, muchos me miraban, tanto chicas como chicos. Eso me incomodó sin embargo continué caminando. Entré al que sería mi saló y me senté hasta el final, quería sentarme a lado de la ventana pero ese asiento ya estaba ocupado pues del gancho de la mesa ya estaba colgada una mochila._

_El timbre sonó y los alumnos entraron a clase. El profesor llegó y me llamó para que me pudiera presentar, yo no quería pero tenía que hacerlo._

_—Mi nombre es Takanori Matsumoto._

_Muchos rieron, pues era nombre de hombre y yo estaba vestido como chica. Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza. El profesor calló a la clase y me indicó que me fuera a sentar._

_Durante todo el día me estuvieron lanzando papelitos los chicos, no entendía que les pasaba sino hasta que una chica se me acercó a mí a la hora de la salida._

_—Hola— Dijo ella sonriendo amablemente._

_—H-Hola— Mi voz sonó algo aguda debido a los nervios._

_—No les hagas caso, son unos estúpidos— Soltó._

_Era una chica más alta que yo, de cabellos negros y ojos color café, tenía un flequillo y su cabello era bastante largo, también portaba una diadema roja._

_—Me dicen Evelÿnne_

_—U-Un gusto Evelÿnne._

_El aula comenzó a quedarse vacía._

_—Deberíamos irnos— Dijo ella. Yo sólo asentí._

_Ahora que lo pensaba a fondo y que me ponía a recordar, ella se sentaba enfrente al chico que me había ganado el puesto de la ventana._

_—Taka-chan— Me llamó —¿Te gustaría ir de compras hoy?_

_¿Qué si quería ir? Amo ir de compras —¡Claro!— dije eufórico._

_—Bien, creo que podemos comprar algunas faldas y vestidos._

_Aquello me dejó pálido._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Sí, y quizás algo de maquillaje._

_Al parecer realmente creían que era una chica. Tragué en seco, esto sería un gran problema._

_—Eh… si._

_Llegamos al punto en el que nuestros caminos se separaban, intercambiamos números y entonces yo me fui corriendo a mi casa sólo para después tomar camino a la casa de Kou._

_Llegué con la respiración agitada y algo sudado, pues realmente no quedaba muy cerca de mi casa. Toqué el timbre varias veces hasta que abrió._

_Kou era huérfano al igual que yo, sin embargo ninguno de sus familiares quisieron hacerse cargo de él por lo que le dejaron vivir solo._

_Tan sólo lo vi y me lancé a él tirándolo al suelo._

_—Waa ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_

_—¡Me has metido en un problema!_

_—¡¿Y yo por qué?!_

_—¡Por vestirme de chica!_

_—Taka, perdiste una apuesta, tenías que hacerlo_

_—Pero ahora piensan que realmente soy una chica._

_Kou rió —¿Enserio?_

_—Si— Dije hastiado —Y ahora me ayudarás a conseguir más ropa porque tengo que ver a una chica en la plaza._

_—Vaya, parece que te gustó vestir así— Sonrió pícaramente._

_—N-No tiene nada que ver._

_—Entonces dile que tienes que ir a trabajar y que no puedes ir._

_—E-Está bien_

_—¿Aún quieres que te compre más ropa?— Dijo sonriendo de la misma manera de hace unos segundos._

_—S-Sí— Desvié la mirada._

_—Pero quítate de encima por favor._

_Me levanté y le ayudé a levantarse, me di media vuelta y oí un sonido. Voltee de inmediato y vi a Kou con su móvil tomándome una foto._

_—¡Hey!_

* * *

Me recosté en mi cama, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza. Al estar recordando aquello, las emociones que sentí en esos momentos me invadieron.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme.

"It's a hard life  
To be true lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts"

* * *

_Pasaron sólo unos meses con esta mentira, algo bastante difícil de llevar sin embargo lo logré y aún no sé cómo fue que le hice. Vivir vistiendo de chica era bastante complicado siendo un chico, por suerte Kou y Soishiro de vez en cuando me sacaban de apuros, les pedía ayuda de vez en cuando y me daban ideas de qué hacer._

_Llegué al colegio temprano y me senté en mi lugar. Evelÿnne llegó y me saludó para después sentarse en su lugar. El timbre sonó y el profesor llegó junto con una chica detrás de él._

_—Alumnos, tenemos una compañera nueva, ha venido como intercambio desde la Academia Watari— Tras decir eso muchos comenzaron a murmurar algo sobre las "hienas" cosa que no entendí._

_La chica escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y después se volteó._

_—Mi nombre es Takane Hattori, espero llevarnos bien— Eso último lo dijo entre dientes._

_Era bastante alta, sin embargo no más que yo a pesar de que mi estatura era bastante baja. Su cabello era color castaño casi negro, con un flequillo peinado de lado y dos coletas altas, llevaba lentillas rojas y su expresión era de pocos amigos._

_Se dirigió hasta el final del salón, justo al lado de mí, en el lugar que me quería sentar al principio de clases. El chico que se sentaba a lado mío alzó la vista despreocupadamente y ella frunció el ceño._

_—Largo— Dijo secamente._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Que te salgas de ese lugar._

_El profesor no presenció aquello, es más, no me di cuenta en qué momento se había ido del salón._

_—Este es mi lugar._

_—Pues ya no más— Seguido de eso le metió un puñetazo en la cara, le jaló del cuello de la camisa y lo sacó de aquel lugar._

_Todos observaron la escena estupefactos, a quien había golpeado era uno de los chicos más temidos del salón, Ayuo Mitsuno, un chico bastante alto y fuerte, su cabello corto estilo militar y de color café al igual que sus ojos, ese tipo solía molestarme con insinuaciones de mal gusto._

_La chica se sentó, lanzó el bolso de Ayuo al suelo y colgó el suyo propio en el gancho de la mesa._

_Ayuo se levantó molesto dispuesto a golpearle, sin embargo ella volteó a verle con una mirada rencorosa y sólo eso bastó para que Ayuo simplemente se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera hacia un asiento vacío._

_Las clases pasaron rápido y llego la hora del receso, voltee a ver a Takane, parecía bastante solitaria y desinteresada. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella._

_—Hola— dije amablemente._

_Ella me volteó con notable desinterés en socializar._

_—Hola._

_El aula se vació dejándonos solos._

_—Dime qué quieres, querido._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Vamos, que no soy estúpida, se que eres un chico— Aquello me hizo palidecer._

_—¿Q-Qué?_

_—En la Academia Watari hay varios travestís, se diferenciar entre una chica y un chico vestido de chica._

_—Y-Yo…_

_—Tranquilo, no diré nada—Suspiró —Me dicen Suiri— Cambió su expresión a una sonrisa, cosa que me desconcertó bastante._

_Me quedé un rato en silencio asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_—No soy una mala persona— Dijo ella —Solamente no confío en la gente, y me hastía socializar, pero si logras descifrar como tratarme puedo llegar a ser una gran amiga._

_—Creí que…_

_—¿Qué era una matona?_

_—Algo por el estilo— Sonreí._

_—En parte lo soy, si no te das a respetar no te respetan._

_Y sin saber porqué, le dije: —Llamame Ruki._

_Esa fue la primera vez en que le dejaba a alguien llamarme de esa forma, y la primera vez en que tuve una mejor amiga, tan apegada a mí._

* * *

Frío… siento mucho frío. Me acurruqué más entre las sábanas, ¿cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto la temperatura?

—¡Takanori!

¿Pero qué?

—¡Takanori, despierta!

Abrí los ojos de golpe, lo primero que vi fue un Akira con cara de precupación.

—Taka— Suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué pasó? — Dije débilmente.

—Gritaste en sueños.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté que mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Quizás… tantas emociones me hicieron colapsar, o quizás, porque sabía que después de eso recordaría cosas que no me gustaban para nada recordar, cuando mi vida de travestí fue a su límite.

* * *

Notas de la autora: _Flash back_


	4. Chapter 4

Le había dado ya varias vueltas al colegio y no encontraba ni rastro de Akira o de Taka. Aquello era muy extraño pues Akira sólo faltaba a clases conmigo. Bufé y me dirigí hacia el salón de clases, aún faltaba un poco para que tocaran sin embargo no quería seguir buscando.

Al llegar encontré a Kai sentado en su lugar con un libro en la mano, me acerqué a él con la esperanza de que supiera algo sobre Taka o Akira, aunque eso último era más improbable pues de antemano sabía que de los dos, odiaba más a Akira que a mí.

—Kai— Dije ligeramente eufórico, llamando su atención.

Me miró unos segundos antes de responder — ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Has visto a Taka… o a Akira?—Kai frunció el ceño.

—No, no sé dónde está Akira…— Relajó su semblante —Y Taka no ha llegado.

—Ya veo, gracias— Dije y me fui a mi lugar.

El timbre sonó, las clases comenzaron sin embargo no presté atención alguna. Estaba enfadado y preocupado, Akira no me había mandado mensaje en ningún momento, temía que algo le hubiera pasado a mi mejor amigo.

Saqué me móvil y revisé una vez más mi bandeja de mensajes. Nada, no había ni un solo mensaje de Akira. Suspiré con pesadez, alcé la vista y me encontré con el rostro arrugado de la profesora de historia.

—Maldición—murmuré.

—Joven Kouyou, entrégueme el móvil— Dijo aquella vieja extendiendo su mano.

Volví a suspirar esta vez resignado y le extendí mi móvil, la profesora me lo arrebató y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el frente. Me recosté en la mesa, no tenía de otra, debería de esperar al final de la clase.

Supuse que me quedé dormido pues al sentir una mano en mi hombro me exalté, era Kai quien sostenía su libro con un brazo.

—Shima, ya acabó la clase.

—Ya veo.

—La profesora me pidió que te dijera que recogieras tu móvil a la salida del colegio en la sala de maestros.

—¡¿Qué?!— Aquello me despertó por completo.

No, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si Akira me llamaba? Algo importante podía ocurrir y yo ni enterado porque no tenía mi móvil.

—Ten—Kai me extendió su teléfono.

—¿Ah?— Él rodó los ojos.

—Úsalo, llámale a Akira antes de que me arrepienta.

Tomé rápido el móvil y marqué el número de Akira, lo tenía memorizado por aquello de que no tuviera saldo y que alguien me prestara una llamada o un mensaje.

Tardó sólo unos segundos antes de oír su voz.

—¿Akira?

—¿Shima? ¿De quién es este número?

—Es de Kai, ¿en dónde estás?

—¿De Kai? Estoy en casa del enano— Suspiré aliviado.

—Espera, ¿qué haces ahí?

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que contestara.

—Anoche quisieron asaltarlo y no quise dejarlo solo.

Reí ligeramente, era extraño que él quisiera proteger a alguien o que se viera preocupado por alguien.

—Bueno, ya puedo estar más tranquilo.

Él rio —Mi Shima se preocupa por mí.

—Por supuesto Aki— Y otra vez comenzábamos con ese tipo de bromas —Bueno, voy a colgar.

—Chao.

Finalicé la llamada y le entregué el teléfono a Kai.

—Gracias— Sonreí —Ah, y Taka se quedó en casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó?— Dijo preocupado.

—Akira no me dijo exactamente, pero ahorita está con él.

Kai frunció el ceño cosa que me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Parecía que iba a decir algo sin embargo una chica, que reconocí porque iba en el taller de guitarra, entró de repente al salón.

Una chica pelirroja de largos cabellos, ligeramente ondulados, y ojos negros. Su nombre, sino mal recuerdo, es Narumi.

—Han llegado "Las hienas" al colegio— Dijo algo agitada.

Palidecí, "Las hienas" son alumnos de una de las academias más prestigiosas aparte de esta, La Academia de Música y Artes. "Las hienas" no era realmente el nombre del colegio, sino más bien el apodo que les pusieron debido a que en esa academia se trabajaba mucho la defensa personal, la fuerza y la inteligencia, sin embargo sus alumnos eran conocidos por su apariencia osada y ruda, varios de sus alumnos podrían ser considerados locos pues en una pelea eran bastante fuertes y agresivos. ¿Por qué hienas? Porque las hienas están locas, y esos tipos también.

Voltee a ver a Kai, quien a diferencia de mí, se le había iluminado el rostro.

—Shima, los de la Academia Watari están aquí— Dijo eufórico tomándome de los hombros y agitándome ligeramente.

—Ajá, y por eso no deberías de estar emocionado sino atemorizado— Dijo extrañado.

—¿No lo entiendes?— Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No, la verdad no— Rodó los ojos mientras me soltaba.

—Es mi oportunidad para hablar con alguien del consejo estudiantil de allá. Como presidente de nuestro consejo estudiantil me serviría de mucha ayuda entrevistarlos, conocer su plan de estudios y demás cosas— Volvió a su tono eufórico.

Aún continuaba sin entender, y supuse que se dio cuenta pues seguramente tenía cara de estúpido.

—Como sea, tengo que apresurarme.

Salió del salón y yo le seguí, al final de cuentas no tenía nada que hacer. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos, quienes murmuraban cosas que no lograba entender, algunos estaban semi-escondidos en sus cuadernos, algo temerosos, mientras Kai era el único emocionado en el asunto.

Kai pareció haber encontrado a quién buscaba pues de un momento a otro comenzó a correr. Lo seguí intentando no perderlo de vista entre tanta gente, fue un poco complicado alcanzarlo mientras había gente a montones frente mío.

Después de una pequeña carrera él se detuvo y logré llegar a su lado. Se había parado frente a un chico alto, de cabello ligeramente largo, color castaño tirándole al negro, y algunos mechones que bajaban por su cuello estaban teñidos de un color salmón. Su piel era blanca, casi pálida y llevaba dos perforaciones en ambas orejas.

A lado de aquel sujeto estaba otro chico, con el que hablaba un poco animado. Era un chico también alto, de cabellos negros con algunos mechones rosas, sus ojos no logré distinguirlos bien, parecían cafés oscuro o tal vez negros, llevaba una perforación en su labio inferior a la derecha. Ese chico era dos años mayor que nosotros, creía haberlo visto unas cuantas veces junto a Narumi.

Nos acercamos un poco más y al instante en chico de cabellos castaños volteó a vernos. Ahora que me daba cuenta iba vestido con unos pantalones verde militar y una camisa del mismo color; tanto su pantalón como su camisa estaban arremangados. También llevaba un collar con dos placas plateadas y una muñequera blanca con un número escrito. En el lado izquierdo de su camisa, en el pecho se notaba una placa con dos letras: AW, supuse que serían las iniciales de la Academia Watari.

* * *

No pude dormir bien en toda la noche, me despertaba a ratos. Había momentos en los que no sabía si estaba dormido o en realidad estaba ocurriendo lo que veía. Incluso podría jurar que todo era tan real.

—Takanori... —Alzó la vista, sus azules ojos me hipnotizaron, su rostro estaba sonrojado dándole un aspecto terriblemente tierno —Me gustas.

Su sonrojo aumentó. Le tomé de sus mejillas y sin despegar mi vista aún de esos hermosos ojos me fui acercando. Cerré los ojos, sin embargo sentí como su rostro abandonaba mis manos. Abrí de pronto los ojos, se había caído sentado al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa Taka?

—Y-Yo... sólo no podía dormir— Aquello me desconcertó.

¿Dormir? Estaba a punto de besarlo...

Su rostro aún estaba rojo. Sonreí, se veía tan lindo. Recargué mi brazo en el sofá, de esa forma podría ver más de su rostro.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Su rostro aumentó de sonrojo, parecía un lindo y tierno tomatito.

—N-No, estoy bien.

—Si ajá.

—Te lo juro.

—Está bien, te creo— Dije un tanto desilusionado mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

Y así, con sucesos como esos pasé la noche, hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Takanori me obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

—Debió de ser... el pollo que me comí, sí, eso debió causarme tales sueños— Dije un tanto asustado.

Me restregué el rostro, voltee hacia los lados, no debía de ser más de las 4 am, la sala estaba vacía y no habían rastros de que Takanori hubiera bajado. Me paré y tomé el teléfono, al parecer ya habían colgado. Su teléfono de casa era negro, inalámbrico, muy bonito en mi opinión.

Fui al baño, me lave la cara y me recargué en la puerta. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Unos sollozos se escucharon de arriba, aunque si me ponía a pensar, para que se escuchara hasta abajo debían de ser prácticamente gritos.

Salí del baño y subí las escaleras, llegué al cuarto de Taka y entré rápido. Takanori estaba acostado, soltaba sollozos y de vez en cuando unos bastante fuertes.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, también estaba sudando. Toqué su frente, estaba ardiendo.

—¡Takanori!— Exclamé sin querer —¡Takanori, despierta!

Necesitaba ver sus ojos, que me dijeran que él estaba consiente. Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis súplicas internas, abrió los ojos.

—Taka— Suspiré, era bueno ver aquellos bellos ojos azules.

—¿Qué pasó?— Dijo en un débil hilo de voz.

—Gritaste en sueños y...— Toqué su frente con cuidado —Tienes fiebre.

Le acaricié el rostro secándole las pequeñas gotas de sudor.

—¿Qué hora es?— Dijo intentando levantarse, sin embargo le detuve.

—No más de las 4— Le hice que se volviera a acostar —No te levantes, iré por un trapo húmedo.

Me paré y me dirigí hacia su armario, y ahí estaba otra vez esa foto. Me quedé durante un tiempo parado ahí, viendo la foto y apretando los puños.

—¿Akira?— La voz del enano me hizo regresar a la realidad —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Quién es ella?— Dije intentando sonar calmado mientras tomaba ligeramente la foto.

—No quites la foto— Intentó alzar un poco la voz pero al parecer no tenía muchas fuerzas.

—¿Por qué?— Dije con tono de molestia.

—Porque no.

Rodé los ojos y abrí el armario, solamente habían ganchos por lo que lo cerré y me dirigí hacia un mueble que se hallaba a lado con varios cajones, bravo Akira, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió antes que los trapos podían estar en los cajones?

Abrí uno de ellos, había varias camisas por lo que lo cerré, el segundo que abrí había pañuelos. Sonreí, me dirigí hacia el baño de su habitación y abrí la llave de agua caliente del lavabo, esperé un poco y lo remojé.

Con cuidado, salí del baño y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Takanori para después poner el trapo en su frente con delicadeza.

Durante lo que restaba de la madrugada le cambié varias veces el paño húmedo. Bajé cuando la luz del sol ya alumbraba lo suficiente. Me dirigí hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

—A ver Akira, algo debes saber preparar— Me dije a mi mismo, sin embargo nunca en mi vida me había cocinado algo, siempre desayunaba con Shima y él se encargaba de preparar el desayuno o bien comprarlo.

Abrí la alacena para ver que había, quizás cereal, ¡no! Tenía que preparar algo bueno, Takanori estaba débil y un simple cereal no iba a ayudarle en nada. Suspiré y me recargué en el lavabo, mi vista se enfocó en el refrigerador. Me acerqué y lo abrí, no habían muchas cosas con las cuales supiera que hacer, así que opté por tomar tres huevos, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Tomé un sartén y lo puse en la mesa dónde Takanori ponía los condimentos.

Me piqué la cabeza, tratando de recordar cuando era pequeño y mi madre nos hacía huevos de desayuno, sin embargo tenía sólo una vaga idea.

Tomé un huevo, vale Akira, tú puedes. Lo primero era abrir el huevo y colocarlo en el sartén, así que estampé el huevo en la mesa que estaba a lado de la estufa, vale, no fue muy buena idea pues terminé con la mano batida y llena de pedacitos de cascarón.

—¡Joder!— Exclamé realmente molesto.

Suspiré intentando calmarme, de nada servía que me enojara. Limpié el pequeño desastre que había ocasionado y tomé otro huevo, esta vez lo golpee muy suave, sin embargo quedó intacto, lo golpee un poco más duro y logre hacerle una grieta. Clavé mi dedo en la grieta y con cuidado lo abrí para después poner... lo de adentro en el sartén. Encendí el fuego y puse el sartén en la estufa, bien, ahora a esperar.

Fui y me senté en la sala un pequeño rato. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo tomé y revisé el número, era desconocido así que decidí ver quién era.

—¿Akira?— Dijeron desde la otra línea, esa voz yo la conocía.

—¿Shima? ¿De quién es este número?

—Es de Kai, ¿en dónde estás?

—¿De Kai? Estoy en casa del enano.

Se oyó como suspiraba de alivio, a lo cual sonreí, Shima siempre se preocupaba mucho.

—Espera, ¿qué haces ahí?

Me quedé en silencio, dudaba si decirle que quisieron violarlo o no.

—Anoche quisieron asaltarlo y no quise dejarlo solo— Dije por fin.

—Bueno, ya puedo estar más tranquilo.

Reí —Mi Shima se preocupa por mí.

—Por supuesto Aki— Como siempre, él siguió con esa broma.

Sentí un olor extraño —Bueno, voy a colgar.

—Chao.

Corté la llamada y voltee, en eso recordé:

—¡El huevo!

Tiré mi móvil al sofá y corrí hacia la cocina. Apagué la estufa y con una toalla le hice un poco de aire, el huevo se había quemado. Tomé una pala de cocina e intenté despegarlo, sin embargo no podía.

Oí un golpeteo en las escaleras, voltee a ver sin dejar mi intento de despegar el huevo.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasó, por qué huele a quemado?!— Gritó Takanori corriendo hacia dónde yo estaba.

—Pues... quería hacer huevo.

—¿Qué? A ver, dame eso.

Le cedí la pala y el lugar completamente avergonzado. Él también intentó despegarla pero parecía que no fuera a funcionar.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—P-Pues...

—¿Le pusiste aceite?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de qué había hecho mal. —N-No.

Logró despegar el huevo del sartén y lo dejó a lado, en la mesa. Volteó a verme, creí que me lo echaría en cara, sin embargo su reacción fue completamente diferente, comenzó a reírse, lo cual logro que me desconcertara y que me sonrojara, claro que esta vez no llevaba la bandita puesta para que me cubriera. Dejó de reírse y sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa que prepares en un sartén, si no lleva agua debe llevar aceite, para que no se pegue.

—N-No sabía— Me sonrojé aún más.

—¡Hey! Te sonrojaste— Dijo riendo levemente a la vez que me jalaba ligeramente las mejillas.

—O-Oye, no hagas eso.

—¿Y ese milagro que no traes tu bandita?— Me soltó y dejó de reír —Es raro verte sin ella.

—Suelo quitármela antes de dormir.

—Ummh, supongo que anoche no me di cuenta.

—¿Anoche?— Le miré desconcertado.

—Sí, ayer bajé por un vaso de leche ¿no te acuerdas?— Negué con la cabeza —Que me caí y dijiste que si quería que durmie...

Se detuvo, no terminó la frase y se sonrojó a la vez que desviaba la mirada. Entonces me acordé... ¡mierda! Creí que había sido un sueño.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ah, ya es tarde, no iremos al colegio.

—Pero...— Le interrumpí.

—En la madrugada tuviste fiebre, no irás porque te sentiste mal.

Suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer se había quedado pensando.

—Bien, pero entonces vamos a hacer unas cosas que tengo pendiente.

—Ah, vale— Dije un tanto inseguro.

—Cámbiate— Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que íbamos a salir, tengo cosas que hacer— Sonrió —Sólo ponte algo de ropa y tu bandita.

Desvié la mirada viendo mi ropa, traía sólo una camiseta y unos bóxers. Me sonrojé y asentí, corrí hacia donde había dejado mi mochila con mi ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño. Me cambié rápido, tan solo me puse unos pantalones y mi playera. Salí y tomé mi bandita de la mesa de centro, me la coloqué rápido y me senté en el sofá. Usualmente acostumbraba a ponerme un poco de sombra de ojos negro, aunque eso sonara muy gay, sin embargo ya me había acostumbrado, esta vez decidí no ponerme, no porque no quisiera sino porque no había traído.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos antes de que Takanori bajara corriendo de las escaleras mientras se ponía un… ¿arete?

Traté de ver mejor que era lo que se estaba colocando, me di cuenta de que tenía cuatro perforaciones y una extensión en la oreja derecha.

—Vamos— Dijo él y al instante me levanté del sofá.

Salimos de su casa y cerró con llave. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, así durante un rato. Pasamos por el parque que vi ayer, por unas cuantas casas, al parecer en venta, pasamos por varios mini-súper, comencé a preguntarme si iríamos a la estación del metro, sin embargo decidí no preguntar. Continuamos durante un largo trayecto, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer y tampoco quise preguntar, mejor me quedaba en este silencio cómodo.

Su móvil sonó y él lo abrió, era un mensaje. Miré de reojo, intenté leer algo sin embargo no lo logré, miré su expresión, estaba sonriendo, cosa que hiso que me preguntara varias cosas como: ¿quién le había escrito? Y ¿por qué estaba sonriendo?

Tecleó una rápida respuesta y guardó su móvil. Sentí como el ambiente se tensaba, por lo menos para mí, así que decidí romper el silencio.

—¿No iremos a la estación del metro?—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—No, no lo necesitamos— Aún mantenía su sonrisa —Ya casi llegamos.

* * *

Kai se la había pasado hablando con aquel castaño, me comenzaba aburrir y al parecer el chico del piercing en el labio también.

—¿Qué te parece si te enseño el colegio en lo que seguimos hablando?— Le dijo Kai al chico castaño.

—Me parece bien.

Entonces se fueron, vaya, gran amigo Kai, ahora estaba solo con el tipo del piercing. Este me volteó a ver, ¿qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

—¿Pasa algo?— Le dije desinteresado.

—Creo haberte visto en otro lado.

—Por supuesto, todo el colegio me conoce.

El rió —Pues yo no sé tu nombre.

—¿Cómo?

—No te conozco— Dijo con simpleza.

—Soy Takashima Kouyou.

—¡Ah! Eres Uruha— Dijo él como si se hubiera acordado.

—¿U-Uruha?

—Sí, tienes un grupo de fans en mi salón— Se encogió de hombros —Y también tu rubio amigo… ¿cómo era que le pusieron las chicas?... ammh, Reita.

—¿Reita?

—Sí, les pusieron apodos.

Sonrió, extrañamente se me hiso lindo. Me sonrojé y como siempre, escondí mi rostro entre mis cabellos, maldita sexualidad.

—¿Pasa algo? — Me preguntó.

—No, nada.

Alcé la vista, mala idea pues él se había acercado a mí para ver mi rostro, ahora estábamos muy cerca, y gracias a eso mi sonrojo aumentó.

—Eh, estás rojo, ¿te sientes mal?

—¡N-No, para nada! — Me exalté.

—Vale, vale— Rió levemente.

—Ah… me tengo que ir, adiós…

—Aoi, me dicen Aoi— Sonrió.

—Adiós Aoi.

Me dispuse a salir de ahí, sin embargo me detuvo del brazo.

—Espera, Uru… Uruha, ¿te gustaría ir la plaza hoy en la tarde?— Me puse nervioso.

—Ah… T-Tengo que ver, si no tengo planes…

—Okay, entonces, avísame— Sacó un plumón, tomó mi mano y escribió un número en mi palma.

—V-Vale, ya me voy.

Salí corriendo de ahí, ¿qué había sido eso? Mi corazón latía muy rápido, sentía mis mejillas arder y estaba totalmente confundido, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenía que hablar con Taka, él era el único que me podría ayudar en algo como esto.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien, haciendo que esta persona callera al suelo y yo me resbalara, terminando en el suelo también.

—¿Pero qué…?— Alzó la vista.

Era una chica, me miraba sombríamente, y su voz, curiosamente me sonaba familiar. Observé su atuendo "Mierda" pensé, esa ropa, sólo podía decirme una cosa: Hienas. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga color verde militar arremangado, una falda del mismo color, un cinturón café con una pequeña bolsita negra colgando de este, también llevaba unas ¿medias? ¿leggins? No tengo idea de que sean, pero eran color negro. Llevaba también unas botas militares color crema, ese, sin duda era el uniforme de las hienas, era el mismo que había visto hace rato, claro que ese debía de ser el diseño de las chicas.

—Y-Yo, lo siento— Me levanté e intenté ayudarle, sin embargo ella se levantó rápido.

No vi bien su rostro, sólo vi que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. Vi como se detuvo y regresaba a donde yo estaba.

—Yo ayer intenté hablar contigo— Dijo con simpleza.

—¿Eh?

—¿Dónde está Ruki? — Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había escuchado ayer en el taller de guitarra… ¡era ella quién me había retenido!

Le miré confundido y decidió seguir —Da igual, lo buscaré por mis propios medios— Después de decir eso se fue.

* * *

Ya no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos caminando, durante todo el trayecto Takanori se había mostrado emocionado ¿qué era lo que tanto le emocionaba?

—Bien, ya llegamos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa color azul opaco, casi violeta. Era un poco grande, más o menos del tamaño de la casa de Takanori. Se acercó y tocó la puerta, con ritmo, de una forma extraña, como si intentara representar un pedazo de una canción con golpeteos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y sólo logre ver como alguien se lanzaba hacia Takanori. Por acto reflejo iba a golpearlo, sin embargo al ver como Takanori reía y le palmeaba la espalda me contuve.

—¡Taka!— Dijo el chico que se le había lanzado.

Era un chico de cabellos rubios, parecía rubio natural sin embargo no le di importancia, tenía el cabello corto y vestía una chaqueta color café con una playera amarilla. Abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran de color marrón, casi rojos.

—¡Kou!

¿Kou? Al escuchar ese nombre se me revolvió el estomago, en las últimas horas me había estado sintiendo muy raro, había sentido emociones que nunca había experimentado.

En la puerta se asomó otro chico, este llevaba sus cabellos pintado de color morado y sus ojos eran azules, llevaba una playera de color celeste y unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados.

—¿Taka?— Dijo el de cabellos morados —Kou, quítate de encima.

—Eh, pero es Taka, tiene años que no lo veo.

Takanori se levantó, zafándose del agarre del rubio.

—¡Soishiro! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!— Dijo eufórico.

—Has crecido tanto, Taka-chibi-matsumoto— Sonrió.

¿Taka-chibi-matsumoto? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Siempre tan serio Shiro— Dijo el rubio —Hey, ¿qué pasó con tu cabello?

El tal Kou comenzó a inspeccionar el cabello de Takanori.

—Me lo corté— Dijo sonriendo.

—Hummh, creo que puedo hacer algo con este desastre.

—¿Qué?— Takanori le miró extrañado.

—Vamos— Kou le tomó del brazo y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

El peli-morado me volteó a ver, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Akira Suzuki, soy… amigo de Takanori.

—Al parecer no muy cercano— Dijo despectivamente.

—¿Qué?

—Taka siempre le deja a sus amigos más cercanos que le pongan apodos, o en un caso de amistad MUY cercana, le deja que le digan como su madre solía hacerlo.

Aquello me desconcertó, no entendía de qué estaba hablando ese tío y tampoco el porqué parecía molestarle mi presencia. El tipo entró a la casa y dejó la puerta abierta, aquello lo tomé como señal de que podía entrar así que no me demoré mucho y entré.

Era una casa bastante espaciosa, entrabas por un corredor que daba hacia el comedor y más al fondo a unos sillones y la TV, a lado del corredor parecía estar la cocina. De lado derecho estaba una puerta, la cual supuse que daba al baño y también unas escaleras.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—¿Eh? Ah, no, gracias.

—Te sugeriría que te sentaras, se lo que va a hacer ahorita Kou y va a tardar un rato.

Le hice caso y me dirigí hacia el sofá, me senté y me dispuse a esperar. Arriba se escuchaban algunas voces peleando, las cuales parecían ser de Takanori y de aquel chico rubio.

Al final me quedé dormido, realmente necesitaba descansar pues no logré hacerlo muy bien en la noche. No me desperté sino hasta que oí una pelea que parecía estar más cerca cada vez.

—No, no quiero bajar— Esa era la voz de Takanori.

—Ay, vamos, Soishiro tiene que ver mi obra maestra.

—Kou, entiéndelo, no voy a bajar y menos de esta forma, eso ya fue en el pasado.

—Pero si te veías muy chulo.

—¡Pero ya no suelo vestir así!— Dijo con un poco de molestia.

—Bien, cámbiate, pero mi obra maestra no la toques.

Se oyeron algunos ruidos que no logré distinguir, después de eso se oyó como bajaban las escaleras. Me paré y me acerqué, la curiosidad me mataba realmente y esta vez no tenía porque quedarme con la duda. El peli-morado también se acercó, solamente que él se acercó más a las escaleras. Este comenzó a reír, seguido del rubio.

—¡No se rían!

—Es que te ves muy chulo, Taka— Dijo el peli-morado entre risas —Además de diferente.

—Yo no quería un cambio.

—¡Pero si te ves bien!

—Además de adorable haciendo esos pucheritos.

Como no terminaban de bajar me acerqué más. La imagen frente a mis ojos me dejó perplejo, Takanori había cambiado de cabello, se veía totalmente diferente, parecía estar en dos capas, con un flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, su cabello teñido de castaño con las puntas de color rubio peinadas con plancha hacia arriba. También llevaba los ojos pintados con una sombra de ojos negro y sus labios se veían rojos, como si se los hubiera mordido durante mucho tiempo. Tenía que admitirlo, ese rubio había hecho una obra maestra.

—¡Akira! N-No sabía que seguías aquí— Dijo sonrojándose, dándole un toque más tierno.

—Eh… no… no me había ido.

El rubio y Takanori terminaron de bajar las escaleras y entonces el peli-morado se acercó al rubio, le dio un corto beso y lo abrazo. Me quedé paralizado ante la escena, no, por favor no, no quiero estar entre chicos gays.

—¡¿Son pareja?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!— Exclamó Takanori.

—Creímos que Kane te diría— Dijo el peli-morado.

—No he hablado con Kane desde hace mucho— Dijo Takanori haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

—Me imagino que ha de estar muy ocupada.

—¿La has visto?— Takanori se acercó un poco, parecía que aquella idea le emocionaba.

A todo esto, ¿quién era Kane? Me sentí fuera de la conversación y de todo, cosa que tampoco lo había sentido nunca, yo siempre era el centro de atención y siempre tenía un tema de conversación.

—No, pero sé que ella es presidenta del consejo estudiantil, así que no me sorprendería que estuviera ocupada.

—Vaya— Dijo Takanori con un tono de desilusión —Bueno, sólo vine a visitarlos, chicos, ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué tan rápido, Taka?— Dijo el rubio mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

—Es que Akira se ha de sentir incómodo— Sonrió.

Vaya, me había tomado en cuenta.

—Así que, nos vemos después, hay que reunirnos un día de esto, con Kane, y con Akane— Rió ante aquello.

Se despidieron y salimos de ahí. Caminamos un rato, antes de que Takanori se decidiera a hablar.

—Perdón por lo que hayas presenciado, ellos son así, un poco raros.

—Descuida… ¿quiénes eran?

—Ellos dos son Tanaka Soishiro y Sakakibara Kou, los conocí en mi antiguo trabajo.

—¿Trabajabas?

—Si, en una tienda de discos.

Volvimos a quedar en un silencio. Durante todo el camino ya no quise volver a hablar hasta que llegamos a su casa y le dije que ya era algo tarde, cosa que era bastante notable. Habíamos pasado todo el día en aquel lugar que no me había dado cuenta de que ya era de tarde.


End file.
